


Strictly Business

by Venison (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Australia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Male Hange Zoë, Masturbation, POV Armin Arlert, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Pornstars, Threesome - M/M/M, because Armin porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Venison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With continued bad luck searching for work, university student Armin Arlert has scraped at the bottom of the barrel and has still come up with absolutely nothing. Struggling to pay his bills and rent, Armin sends an application to HZCompany—he has no idea what to expect, but is pleasantly surprised at what kind of people porn stars could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know very little, if not nothing at all, about the pornography industry. I am not trying to glamorize or make it seem like something thati is a lot more extravagant than what it really is. This is just my excuse to write neglected Armin pairings that I really want to write.
> 
> I will list pairings as I write since I don't have a real plan with how this is going To go. Any support including comments are very much appreciated.

Armin hung up his cell, sighing in irritation at yet another job rejection. His roommate, Marco strode up behind him and placed a supportive hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, you’ll find one soon.” He said, freckled features lighting up in his usual angelic smile. Armin could not but smile back at him. “Easy for you to say, you already have a job.” The blond turned away from his friend and continued to circle some possible work opportunities. They were mostly minimum wage such as fast food work and grocer packaging. Nothing he was particularly interested in.

Marco watched over Armin with a worried frown, “You’ll be fine. There’s no rush.” He smiled softly, leaving his friend to start on dinner. Armin sighed and waved him off—he loved Marco to death, his positivity one of the only things keeping him going.

“I will catch up with the rent I owe you. I promise.” He said, turning slightly in the kitchen chair to face the other. “It’s fine.” Marco coated the pan in oil, preparing to fry some meat he had prepared earlier in the day.

“I still owe you from when we were in high school. I can’t count the times you saved my butt during our exams.” He chuckled, Armin turning back around to continue his job search. “If you put it that way.” He smiled, continuing to circle in red.

The doorbell to their apartment rung, Armin mad a motion to get up but Marco went ahead to answer the door. Connie and Sasha, their neighbours and also high school friends appeared at the entrance. Sasha held a bottle of wine in one hand and Connie had some breadsticks.

“Hey guys.” Sasha grinned, fist bumping Marco as she entered. She placed the wine on the kitchen counter and crept over towards where Armin was. She hummed from behind him, curiously looking over towards the newspaper.

“Still on the job hunt, Arm?” Connie asked with the nickname Armin was long used to. They had been friends since he left primary school through to high school and now university, after all. Their entire friendship group had managed to still in contact after one year of graduating.

Armin nodded absently, one hand supporting his jaw as he leaned his elbow on the table. After listing the phone numbers he would end up calling later that evening or tomorrow morning, he closed off the newspaper and put it away.

“Speaking of work, how is it treating you two?” Marco asked, manning the frypan with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Sasha shrugged, opening the fridge to take out the unwashed salad. Connie had busied himself sitting beside Armin at the table. “Our manager is being pretty great with our hours.” Sasha said as she washed the leaves in the strainer. Connie hummed in agreement.

“Yeah, the holidays are great for tips.” Connie chuckled, his legs raised up so his ankles were resting on Armin’s thighs. “Only because you’ve been wearing those tight jeans on your shifts.” Sasha snorted, earning an earnest laugh from the males.

Sasha and Connie worked at the same restaurant on Little Bourke Street. It was largely Asian establishments and was very popular being smack in the middle of Melbourne. Sasha was a part of the cook crew and Connie was a waiter. They were also both studying at the local universities.

Finishing off the salad, Sasha dropped it into a bowl and onto the table. Armin shoved Connie off his legs, earning a huff from his friend, and began to set the table. Marco had just come around to finishing up on the chicken.

Once dinner had been done up, all four of them sat down and began to eat. Marco beside Armin and Sasha beside Connie. They had the pair over every now and then, seeing as they were neighbours and they often brought back leftovers to share on other days.

The evening conversation went back and forth amongst many things. Firstly Marco’s studies and how he was doing which led into what their classmates from back in the day were doing—Eren’s mystery new boyfriend, Mikasa being a worry wart of said boyfriend and then finally it dropped onto Reiner, Bertolt and Annie.

“Hey, you know Reiner did some stripping in his final year to raise some money for university.” Sasha brought up, Connie in her lap drinking from a half empty glass of wine. Marco scrunched his nose in disapproval. “He would have been 17 at the time.”

Connie sighed loudly, swirling the red coloured drink settled in his hand. “He looks super old I don’t think it matters.” Sasha nodded, agreeing to what her best friend had said. “Dude, he was and still is completely ripped. He made so much in just a year.”

Armin leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed over his stomach urging her to continue, Marco had spared him an awkward glance at the mention of the blond’s ex-boyfriend. He shrugged it off—they had only dated for a year and it ended just six months ago. He knew what he looked like underneath those clothes. He’d be lying if he didn’t agree with Sasha’s statement.

“Anyway,” Sasha continued, straying the conversation away from Reiner’s should be illegal rippling abs to what she was actually trying to get at, “Armin, if you’re so desperate for the money how about you do the same thing.”

Connie jumped up in her lap, seemingly ecstatic about the idea. “Yeah! That’d be dope. You’d make an ass-load super quick just like Reiner.” He grinned at the suggestion.

Armin rolled his eyes, standing to aid his roommate with the dishes. “I appreciate the suggestion but if you haven’t noticed I don’t exactly have the body for it.” He said as he dropped the dishes into the sink to soak. He wasn’t unattractive he thought, though on the short side with an almost girlish demeanour, most would say he was cute or attractive. His main selling point was his large, baby blue eyes, he thought.

“I think you’re very good looking, Armin.” Marco reassured, earning a smile in appreciation. Nothing Marco said could ever be taken the wrong way—he was just too kind hearted for it.

“Dude, why don’t you just take a look at what you find online? Loads of students do it to pay off their loans and rents.” Sasha suggested, hushing Connie off her lap so she could stand up. She stretched her legs and went over to the sink to clean off her hands.

“Yeah, I heard Thomas was in hot water and did a porn gig.” Connie shrugged, Armin was surprised at what he said. Thomas was another one of his friends who he had went to high school with. He never seemed like the type who would willingly be involved in such a lucrative business.

Once she had dried off her hands, Sasha and Connie made their way towards the door. “Just, you know if worse comes to worst.” Sasha offered Armin a genuine smile with no jokes laced into it. He knew she cared for him.

“Remember we’re having the get together with the others tomorrow night.” Connie opened the door for his friend before they said their goodbyes and headed back into their apartment.

Armin cleared off the rest of the table, sitting himself up on the kitchen counter as he watched Marco work with the dishes. After various offers to help over the year they had been living together, Marco declined every offer making it apparent he enjoyed the domestic chores.

“What do you think, Marco?” Armin asked suddenly, eyes glued to the soap suds clinging onto Marco’s well-tanned arms. He was the type who enjoyed to run outside of his studies and work. He had a body that was toned and covered in freckles (Armin had found this out after a small incident involving the shower). If anything, Marco would be much more suited to being a stripper or a porn actor.

Marco hummed, letting Armin know he had heard the question. “I think that if you really have no other option—you might as well. There is no shame in becoming a sex worker. It is legal after all.” He placed some dishes in the drying rack, “Besides, it won’t be embarrassing or shameful unless you make it so. There are many who make a living from it and appear to be happy.”

Armin nodded in agreement, Marco was right. “I am glad you’re my friend. Thanks.” The freckled male blushed in appreciation of the compliment.

“Always here to help.” He responded with a signature angelic smile.

Hopping off the counter, Armin retreated into his bedroom after offering Marco a goodnight. Closing his door and switching the light to dim, trusting Marco to knock if he needed something. Armin went to his sliding door wardrobe, full length mirror attached to both slides of the door. He stared at himself in the mirror, thoughts still lingering on the idea of being a stripper or a porn actor.

Armin was rather short for his age with a petite build. This was the same body that caused constant bullying as a child, being small and almost girlish. Thankfully Mikasa and Eren were there, even if defending him had Eren beat up just as bad sometimes or even worse. However to make up for his lack of height, he liked to run and swim with Marco. He was slim and lithe, muscles most prominent on this thick thighs and calves.

Armin had grown into his baby face (somewhat, he’d like to think) his jaw developed softly unlike Eren who turned out much more masculine. His face was framed by his soft, golden hair that reached two inches below his collar, with large, expressive blue-eyes. They were probably his most favourite feature about himself, almost reminiscent of the ocean.

He pulled at his oversized sweater, it belonged to Reiner who of course never asked for it back. Removing his jeans and leaving them over his desk chair, Armin went towards his bed. It was at the very left of the room, covers coloured beige. Boring, he knew.

Armin sat himself down on his bed and opened up his laptop. It was a slim thing, not worth too much as it had been handed down from his aunt as she bought a newer model.

Logging into Facebook, he cleared out his notifications and checked the two new messages he had received during the evening.

_Today, 9.34 PM_

_Eren Jaeger: hey u still on for tmw?_

_Today, 10.52 PM_

_Armin Arlert: Yeah, I will see you tomorrow._

Armin smiled faintly at the message Eren, his early childhood best friend and neighbour, had sent. Despite the many lectures on common grammar and spelling he simply would not apply it to online messaging. Soon Armin cared less and less until it didn’t matter to him anymore.

_Today, 10.45 PM_

_Jean Kirstein: Hey could you lend me those notes from class today? I missed out because I was sick._

Jean was someone Armin never really got to know in high school. They were in the same circle, of course, Jean had Marco, Ymir, Christa and Mina, while himself had Eren, Mikasa, Connie and Sasha. They were all friends but sometimes not if that made sense.

Also, Jean and Eren never really got along so it put some distance between him and Jean. Despite that they had managed to be in the same teaching course at the same university. He sent over the document from his computer to him and closed the conversation.

Staring at his desktop, a selfie Eren took of him, Armin and Mikasa on their graduation, he couldn’t help but frown at the thoughts drifting into his head. It wouldn’t hurt to satisfy his curiosity and besides, Armin wasn’t _really_ considering becoming a porn actor.

Doing some research he had come across a few websites. He heard a rumour that gay actors made more than straight actors which turned out to be true, Armin mused with interest.

_Today, 10.52 PM_

_Jean Kirstein: Thanks dude :_)_

Armin answered with ‘no problem’ before closing it off again, returning to his research.

Coming across a website titled HZCompany, Armin clicked onto it. He wasn’t one to not watch porn, after all almost anyone with access to internet did so, he just didn’t frequent it. Armin had too much on his mind to dwell on his sexual appetite, even if he hadn’t gotten laid since he and Reiner broke up.

With his laptop warming the tops of his thighs, he went through the film list. There were already dozens of films already produced. This company sure went to work and seemed to be popular. He clicked on the most recent one, scrolling past the tacky summary and preview images until he came to the sample video.

The main actor was a tall blond man. His hair was short with an undercut sporting a darker colour, the same shade as his thick brows. He had a strangely commanding presence with his blond hair kept neatly parted until the clip forwarded to him roughly fucking a younger male into the bed. Armin ignored the dialogue.

He appeared calm and collected even as he was aggressively screwing another. The only sounds, beside the music and squeaks of the mattress, were the bottom’s moans. The man did not say anything, the only signs of pleasure coming from him was the way he licked his lips.

His icy blue eyes were one of his most striking features, Armin noticed. He let out a hitched breath, he was exactly his type as well.

Feeling tight around his trousers, Armin quickly exited the clip. He cursed himself, being occupied with university and finding work he hadn’t touched himself in several weeks. His body was finally catching up to the lack of intimacy he showed it.

Deciding to further ignore his neglected body, he found the information section and stared at the column with the casting director, Hange Zoe’s, contact details. Biting on his lower lip, Armin couldn’t help himself and filled in the box that was for applicants.

Maybe he was going beyond what his curiosity asked of him but if this would be able to pay his university fees along with his rent that he owed Marco… It was worth a shot. They asked for details such as his height, weight and features such as his hair colour, length and eye colour. Even a photo which he provided, fortunate to Christa who needed a model for one of her photography assignments.

Sending the email, Armin prepared to go to bed but with only a minute’s passing he received a reply. The notification appeared at the corner of the screen. Creasing his brows in interest, he opened the response.

_Re: HZCompany application_

_Sender: Hange Zoe_

_Hello! Thank you for showing your interest. We are in need of actors as of late so we would be happy to interview you as soon as possible. Are you able to drop by tomorrow between 3 and 5 o’clock in the afternoon?_

_Best regards, Hange Zoe._

Attached was an address and phone number. If they were seeking actors then maybe Armin would have a good shot at this. He had been rejected by every job possible so maybe this was what he was supposed to do. Like a sign.

Gripping at his blond hair, Armin let out a noise close to a groan and hurriedly replied to the email. He would be there at 5—right before dinner with his friends. He knew where the building was, just in the outer city near Richmond. Closing his laptop, he slid it under his bed and prepared himself for bed.

Wrapping himself in his sheets, he stared out absently towards his bedroom walls, covered in a colour similar to eggshells and various posters of musicians and hung photos of his memories. Whatever this was, it was going to be strictly business. He knew he would have to do this for his future.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably state that the 104th training squad were all apart of Armin's graduating class. They're all 18/ 19 years old at the current time. The build up to this story is going to have short chapters and I apologise, but hopefully the length and the content will be better as I continue to the main story. (If there are any mistakes let me know and I will fix 'em, the only editing I've done is fixing it as I've been writing so it's likely there's a screw up somewhere).

Waking up the sound of his own alarm, Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani (Eren changed it and Armin never bothered to change it back), Armin got up. He put his phone alarm on silent for a few minutes and then proceeded to turn it off. Yawning, he swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood up.

Stretching his arms, Armin awaited the satisfying pop of his joints before making his way towards the bathroom. He called Marco’s name once he was in the main room but heard nothing. Fridays he had early classes so he often woke up before Armin and was already out the door before he had a shower.

Stripping of his sweater as he pushed the door open with his backside, Armin tossed it skilfully into the hamper and turned on the shower to heat it before he got in. He untied his braided hair, coming out in waves, and stepped into the drizzling hot water.

It was relief on his otherwise sore muscles, tired from the day before as he went swimming with Marco and Jean. He could still smell the sea water in his hair which he didn’t hate. The sea was salty and it smelled so natural. It was his favourite.

Armin washed his hair with his favourite rose-scented shampoo. It was the same that Mikasa used. Her hair was always soft and the scent always reminded him of her. Being without his parents for most of his childhood, she was his most maternal figure, beside her he only had Eren and his grandfather who had passed away the year before.

Running the sweet scent through his locks, Armin soon conditioned it and rubbed his body down with soap. Only ten minutes passed before he stepped out of the shower. Pores open and feeling refreshed to the bone. Standing in front of the mirror above the sink, Armin wrapped his towel around his hair after drying his body.

With his body flushed pink with the steam, Armin couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on himself just a moment longer before leaving the bathroom. It was safe to move about naked on this particular morning and so he did towards his bedroom.

Dropping the towel, he picked out some clothes for the day. He settled on a white collared shirt and a sky blue sweater along with washed out jeans. Almost all the clothes he wore were at least two years old, growth spurt not occurring as it normally would for others. But at least it was practical.

Opening up the blinds, he allowed the morning light to filter in. Armin picked up some dirty clothes from the floor along with some unmarked books and magazines he spent time reading and put them back in their proper positions. Once the room had been cleaned, or at least most of his possessions shoved under the bed, Armin went back to his bed and opened his laptop.

Glancing over the schedule he couldn’t help but whine. It was a full packed day and to be frank he was not looking forward to it. There was one thing that appealed to him and it was at 5 and then 7 after that, which was his dinner with his old classmates.

Though the incoming interview with HZCompany made his stomach twist into knots, he couldn’t help but look forward to it. It would be an experience at least.

Classes started at roughly 2 and it was 8 now, so he would have five hours until he needed to pack his things and leave. Armin was able to occupy himself until them. He could exercise but to be honest it didn’t seem appealing right now. It felt like a lazy day and he was happy to lounge around until he absolutely needed to get up.

Resuming he position he was in last night, Armin clambered into bed and lifted his laptop back onto his thighs. He opened his email first, nothing but confirmation emails about his assignments, and left it at that. Next was Facebook.

The same as his email, nothing but the usual. He smiled at a particular post by Eren and Jean, who lived together.

_Eren Jaeger  
Posted Yesterday, 11.25 PM_

_pancakes w/ horseface – with Jean Kirstein_

It was a selfie with Eren and Jean smiling over some animal shaped pancakes they had made. He shook his head and scrolled by. It was interesting how Eren’s best friend ended up living with his Jean’s best friend and vice versa. They lived some distance away and were not bothered enough to switch over. Besides, when Eren and Jean were confined to each other’s presence they finally seemed to get along.

Marco and Armin always got along however, they were well-natured and it was almost impossible for them to not get along. With over a year of living together, he and Marco had not one fight and he could easily remember the first time when Eren and Jean fought, only two days into their living arrangement, and had retreated to his apartment before Marco had sent him back.

Facebook had little left to offer so he closed the tab. He stared at his desktop once again, a tired sigh leaving his lips. He could read some manga, maybe catch up with _Tokyo Ghoul_ or _The World Only God Knows_ (he was a little bit of a dork but he liked his comics), or even play a game of _League of Legends_.

He pondered for a moment longer but his mind would not stray from what tempted him. Armin shifted his knees in irritation—no one was home, it would be fine if just for a little while. Swallowing his nerve, Armin went to his browser history and opened up HZCompany.com.

Armin was greeted with a promotion banner, apparently they were having a sale on one of their most popular actors. In curiosity, Armin clicked on the link. It opened up a new tab with a long list of videos dating back to 2006. That was 8 years ago, Armin quickly calculated. Whoever this was he was definitely in the business for a long time.

The layout of the page had the list going through the middle and a photo of the actor on both sides beside it. His details were a part of the graphics as well.

 _Christian Quinn, 28 years old. 160 centimetres_ , Armin smiled at that thought as he was taller by just three centimetres, _and_ _65 kilograms_. He was ten heavier than him as well. Armin sighed at the thought. He was stronger and more developed as well.

Christian had short, straight black hair styled in an undercut and sharp, intimidating grey eyes. Despite his apparent short stature, his physique was very well developed and he sported thick muscles that looked like he could handle his own. The deep furrow that appeared at his brow were at odds at his otherwise good looks.

Looking at his profile image, Armin decided he was undeniably good looking. Despite the almost unreadable expression, he was strong and appeared to be experienced in his field. His height put him off a little bit but despite that he was very much attractive.

Clicking on the first video on the list, his most recent, Armin was greeted with a preview clip titled ‘Deep, GOLD edition’ he couldn’t help but frown at the name. Could they be vaguer about it? Despite this, he clicked on the player and let the clip buffer.

It took only a second before the video began to roll. Christian was laid onto a bed, his head towards the frame with his hands cuffed to the frame. He looked indifferent to the situation, if not a little displeased about it. He rattled against the bindings until another male, almost unnoteworthy in appearance, appeared before him.

The other male taunted Christian, circling the bed and telling him what he would do to them. Armin arched a brow in curiosity, so there was some plot to this after all. It was little but still there, he supposed.

Christian said something, rattling against the cuffs once more. The other male crawled onto the bed and straddled Christian’s muscled hips. It was then that Christian finally broke out of the, what Armin assumed, flimsy cuffs. The other male acted surprised at the performance and was suddenly flipped onto his back with Christian now over him. He was clearly overpowered by the display.

With the offender on his back, Christian crooned over him and began to nibble on his ear. Armin flushed, remembering vaguely when Reiner would hold him down under his strong arms and kiss his neck.

Pushing the thoughts back, he continued to watch as Christian moved from the other male’s ear and then to his navel. Their erections strained against each other’s bodies, Christian moved the other actor’s leg up pressing it against his chest to purposely put pressure on his joints.

The video ended before it got to anything interesting.

Armin sighed, as little as that video showed him it still managed to send arousal straight to his nether regions. He groaned, shifting his laptop so it didn’t press against it. He moved straight to the actors list and had them organised by popularity rather than alphabetical.

The top of the list was an actor he recognised. It was the one he found when he accessed the website for the first time. Armin skipped the videos, noticing he had started out in the same year Christian did, and went straight to the photo gallery. Armin went to the most recent ones.

 _Victor Burton, 30 years old_ , he certainly looked his age, Armin thought idly, though not in a bad way he looked amazing, _188 centimetres and 92 kilograms._ The most recent photo set was Victor wearing a police uniform. It looked legitimate, impressive. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing his strong arms.

The photos continued onwards until he was eventually stripping. His upper body was more than impressive, causing Armin’s jaw to drop slightly. He was extremely well built with firm muscles and overly impressive biceps. His trousers dropped after more images and the final, before the website asked for credit card details, was him with his back turned and finger hooked in the band of his underwear.

Sighing, Armin ran his slim fingers through his hair. Maybe that was enough. Maybe, but that wasn’t enough to stop him. He clicked on next two most popular after Victor and Christian.

 _Dan Gregory, 30 years old_ , he was a tall and well-built man. Similar to Victor in appearance, however with less confidence in his disposition and more neutrality in his expression. The bangs of his blond hair were parted down the middle, and he sported a moustache and beard. His body was well built like the other two but maybe less defined. He was much taller but his muscles still appeared underneath the thin layer of fat beneath his skin, _193 centimetres and 102 kilograms._

 _Eden Delacroix, 26 years old_ , their gender was very much hard to decipher, Armin thought. However with the pattern of homosexuality they could not be female. He had long, chestnut brown hair that was tied up into a ponytail with bangs that parted in the middle and went over his forehead and touched his jawline. Framing his effeminate, brown eyes were a pair of thin glasses. They were not as built as the other three but had a different type of appeal. His body was more like Armin’s, smaller and lither, as opposed to thickly muscled, _170 centimetres and 60 kilograms._

Armin wiped his brow with his sleeve. That was definitely enough. He had not treated himself to the sight of good looking men in such a long time, his body could not help but react in the way he did. His erection strained against his jeans, aching for his attention.

It was possible to ignore it, or he could do what his body craved for him to do. Besides, Marco was out and no one ever visited during this early hour. Turning his neck, Armin decided to give into his desires for once. It wouldn’t hurt and besides—it wasn’t like every man eventually gave into it.

Shifting his laptop off his thighs, he gently moved it to the side and unzipped his jeans tugging them down past his hips. The tent was much more visible up against his briefs than his rough jeans, also much more comfortable.

Armin palmed himself through his underwear, sparks of pleasure shooting up through his body. It really had been a long time. He continued to rub himself though his underwear, knees coming up to brace himself.

A long breath peeled from his lips and he shuddered. His slim hand slipped under his underwear and he cupped his balls before slowly sliding up to his shaft. He moved up and down, just touching the vein, before moving against the tip and rubbing it with his thumb. It was wonderful—amazing, he hadn’t felt like this in what could be called ages.

With the excessive precum from his tip, he used it as lube and began to stroke himself at a better pace. He turned on his side, hips rutting against the sheets as he pleasured himself.It was shameful but his hand was now moving on its own. Armin bit into his pillow, even though the apartment was empty he would not want to worry his neighbours with his wails, and continued.

Minutes, maybe seconds later, he came into his hand. It was hot and sticky, clinging to his digits. Armin brought it up to his vision and stared at the white substance coating his appendages. He wiped it on a tissue from his bedside drawer and discarded it.

Turning back on his side, Armin curled up in his covers and unwillingly fell into a deep slumber.

Waking up with a jolt, Armin kicked out of his sheets and dropped his feet to the floor. He glanced to his wall clock, it was 1. Armin had been sleeping for almost 4 hours. Cursing at himself, he shoved his laptop into his bag along with his textbooks and practically jumped out the door, making sure to lock it and brush his hair on the way to university.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just have to keep adding relationships because I'm terrible, sorry. Also regarding Hange's gender, I am writing them as non-binary but biologically male. I feel like they'd be pretty cool with it and enough to do porn (also I just want to write male Hange in a porno, don't judge me please).
> 
> I can't help but feel as if I'm writing Armin out of character... if I am please let me know. I love him so much but I am feeling rather self conscious about writing him.

Finishing up his final class for the day, Armin packed up his things and made his way towards the halls. Jean walked beside him, they shared almost every class and often they would keep each other company to the tram stops. Carrying his books to his chest, he and Jean waited for the tram with idle conversation.

“Thanks for the notes again.” Jean thanked his friend, leaning against the safety railing for support. Armin shrugged in response, grinning up towards him. “We’re first years. We have to help each other, right?”

Jean chuckled in response, “I will pay you back somehow. I am not smart,” He touched his tussled sandy hair, “but I’ll return the favour. How about I buy you some drinks tonight?” Armin flushed at the offer, it had been a long time since someone had made him such an offer. But he had to remind himself that it was purely platonic.

“I’m not going to reject free drinks.” Armin nudged Jean with his elbow as the tram stopped up in front of them. They both got on and sat by the far corner, Jean standing just over Armin due to how full it had become with the students returning home.

“Where are you headed off to now?” Jean asked, eyes cast towards the windows to watch the Parliament house just pass by. Armin pressed his lips together nervously, “Job interview.” It wasn’t a lie exactly, he had just refrained from giving Jean too many details of his destination. “In Richmond.”

Nodding in approval, Jean couldn’t help but smile for his friend. Marco had informed him of the current struggles his former classmate had been going through. With his grandfather’s passing, he had to tighten the purse strings a lot more. There was no one else left to support him but his friends.

“I bet it’s something impressive—unlike me you’re too smart to be working minimum wage.” Armin’s cheeks turned pink at the compliment. Jean was far too charming for his own good, even if his face was slightly long in high school, he had grown into it and become really handsome. His hair had grown longer but the sides were still shaven, he was utterly good looking and Armin would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous of his growth.

The tram stopped at Flinders Street and Armin manoeuvred past Jean, quickly hugging him goodbye and leaving. Once he had gotten off the tram, he quickly crossed the street and boarded the first train. It was only five minutes and during that time he organised his books into his bag so he would not have to carry it into the company building. He wanted to avoid looking unprofessional, even if it was for a porn acting job.

Armin breathed deeply, using the window he sat by to check himself out. What stared back at him was a youthful young man, not even barely looking his age of eighteen, with long locks of blond hair draped over his forehead to his brows and then to his collars. Wire frame glasses hooded over his ocean orbs.

The corner of his lip pulled up in thought. Maybe there would be a way he could look slightly more appealing than he did with little effort. Removing his glasses, he brushed his hair with his fingers. It didn’t do much.

The train stopped and Armin removed himself to the platform. He avoided the bustling crowds and made his way towards the exit. He wasn’t very familiar with the area as he had just used it to switch routes, but used his phone’s GPS to guide him. The trip took no less than ten minutes and suddenly he found himself standing in front of a tall building almost regular in appearance with greying walls and graffiti on one side that led to an alley.

Armin swallowed his nerves and pushed the double doors open. The lobby was in the same aspect as the outside of the building, regular. The walls were painted white and had lights hanging from the upper walls. Waiting seats were at the edges and a single elevator with silver doors waited at the right wall.

In the middle of the end wall was a woman at a desk. She had short, ginger hair and bright hazel eyes that looked up from her computer screen once Armin had entered. “Welcome to HZ Company!” She chirped, voice fleeting as it echoed on the walls. It was empty beside her and himself. Armin approached the desk and smiled at her in greeting.

“Thank you. Uh, I have an interview at 5 today with Hange Zoe.” Armin stuttered, not used to having physical interviews. Most of his resumes went to the shredder.

The woman at the desk, whose name turned out to be Petra according to her name tag, typed something into the computer and her face brightened up instantly as she found her results, “Ah yes, Armin Arlert. Hange has been expecting you. Please advance to the third floor where they are waiting.” She said with a smile, gesturing towards the elevator on the right.

Armin clutched the strap of his bag slung over his shoulder, “Right. Thanks.” He grinned nervously at the woman before he went to the elevator. It opened straight away and he pushed the button to arrive at the third floor. This building had six. Did they film here as well?

The elevator music played softly in the background, Armin humming to the tune before a bell chimed and he arrived at his destined floor. The elevator doors parted and revealed an office-like environment. There were several cubicles, maybe six or slightly more, and a large office on the other side.

A head raised from one of the cubicles. They were speaking to another with their back turned to him, hair taut in a brown ponytail. With his presence noticed, the person standing over the cubicle turned around and faced Armin, expression lighting up in excitement.

“Mr. Arlert!” They called and Armin recognised their face almost instantly. It was Eden Delacroix from the website. Striding towards him, dressed in a suit jacket and… what appeared to be a pencil skirt and heels, they grinned. Armin scrunched his face in confusion but decided not to comment on it—he was mistaken.

“Good afternoon.” Armin bowed his head slightly, Hange shook their head and turned around gesturing for him to follow up. “No need for formalities, come, come. We have many things to discuss.” They laughed, their tone reminiscent of someone speaking to someone they were friendly with.

Caught off guard by the tone of their speech, Armin nodded and hurriedly followed into the office. He glanced to the side, surprised by the amount of office workers they had on the floor. He wondered what use they would be here—perhaps web design or something like that.

Entering Hange’s office, they closed the door behind Armin and motioned for him to take a seat just in front of their desk. He thanked them and sat down, awaiting what Hange had to say to him. They dressed as if they were important and Armin had no doubt in that.

“Thank you very much for coming here on short notice. We appreciate your interest in our open position.” They said, sitting down directly in front of Armin. The only thing separating them was their desk. It was stacked with files and various papers along with magazines harbouring suggestive content.

Armin smiled, tilting his head to the side, “Thank you for responding so quickly.” He replied. Hange nodded, crossing their arms over their chest and leaning back in their desk chair so it creaked.

“You’re just as handsome as you are in the flesh. I was surprised to see you were interested in working for our company.” Hange smiled, dropping the printed portraits of Armin on their desk. He flustered, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Would you mind presenting your proof of age?”

Armin shifted for his wallet, finding his driver’s license and handing it to them. Hange looked over the card for a moment flipping it over and back to check for its authentication. Once satisfied, they handed it back to him.

“Great. So, how did you find out about our company?” Hange asked, leaning forward with their hands laced together.

“Google.” He replied honestly, smiling sheepishly, “One of my friends suggested this… line of work after I’ve been having struggles with money.” Embarrassment hinted at his voice and Hange picked it up with ease.

“Don’t feel pressured.” Hange reassured, voice understanding, “Many come to us when backed into a corner. Men need work and we’re happy to offer work for those struggling.” They shrugged and then a smile curved onto their thin lips. “I need you to assure me that this is what you want to do and you will not back out when it comes to set.”

Armin swallowed, hesitating before nodding in agreement. He needed the money more than anything and he would not let shame or embarrassment get in the way of continuing his future. Let it be damned.

“I am glad we have that out of the way, now to the formalities,” Hange stood from their chair and turned to face the broad window overlooking the city, “You do understand that HZ Company is a company that values freedom and respect of our actors amongst all else. We operate under a policy of consent and fair wage. We treat all our workers with the respect we expect to have in return.”

Hange glanced over their shoulder towards Armin and shot him a knowing look, “Our tolerance on drugs is non-existent. You will have a full medical exam with our experienced GP and an STI test to see if you are fit to work for us. Beside that we are more than happy to take you on.”

Armin tugged at his collar, completely sure his body was free of any disease. Everything Hange had said seemed so professional, not that he thought it would be otherwise, but it still caught him off guard.

“Do these terms sound fair to you?” Hange asked, turning so they faced Armin now. He nodded, words caught in his throat.

Laughing, Hange walked around the desk and approached Armin from behind and placed two firm hands on his shoulders. “Don’t seem so tense. You’re going to have to lose that if you want to be in this business, my friend.” They chuckled almost strangely deeply in the shell of his ear before lifting off him.

“Come back here tomorrow at 10. I assume you have no plans?” Armin nodded again, it was all he seemed to do so he finally spoke, “Yes, I mean—of course. I am happy to. Thank you for this opportunity, uh, Mrs. Zoe.”

Hange scoffed, shaking their head, “Just Hange is fine. I have no use for such titles.” They made a motion for Armin to stand and he did. They offered their hand to shake and Armin took it, his feelings still mixed about their arrangement. He doubted himself more than anything and he was dreadfully afraid.

“Like I said. Don’t feel pressured.” Hange reassured him, once again picking up on his stiffness. Armin smiled up towards them and thanked them once more. After saying their farewells, he soon left the building and headed towards where he would meet up with his friends.

* * *

 

The short trip to Little Bourke Street was an uneventful one. They had decided to eat at the restaurant that Connie and Sasha worked at, just as they got off their shifts so their friends could enjoy a cheap meal. It was a nice gesture from the pair and their group was always generous.

Armin walked up the street once he had gotten off the tram. He avoided collisions with others who wanted their dinner at this time, making his way up the first block and then finally his destination. He had visited the establishment more than once and the owner, Mr. Chan was absurdly kid to Connie and Sasha’s friends.

The only thing he could complain about was the fact that he did not stop calling him ‘Amy’ but it was little to find wrong with the man.

Coming up on the steps of the restaurant, he made his way through the small hallway and into the dining area. The hostess recognised him and led him upstairs to where a much bigger table was. Every one of his friends were there, probably waiting for him.

Eren was the first to get up. He called Armin’s name loudly which caused the other ten occupants to turn their heads. Eren practically jumped out of his seat and came to Armin in a crushing hug. Armin returned the embrace, as Eren grew taller with the years he did not so it took more effort to look up to him.

“It’s been too long.” Eren sung, arms laced around Armin’s shoulders. Mikasa was the second to get up from her seat, waiting for Eren to relinquish his hold so she could hug her childhood friend. “We saw him three days ago, Eren.” Mikasa said in her usual monotone. She then looked down towards Armin and shared one of her rare smiles.

“It has been too long.” She embraced Armin once again and he returned the favour even tighter. He hadn’t seen his childhood friends in three days and it was already too much. They had been inseparable since they were barely walking after all.

Eren and Mikasa led Armin to sit down at their expansive table. Everyone from their circle of friends were present—Jean, Marco, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Sasha, Connie, Thomas and Mina. Armin greeted each one of his friends before sitting between Eren and Jean.

“Finally! Come on, let’s order now.” Connie cheered, shooting Armin a cheeky grin as he picked up the nearest menu. Sasha peered over his shoulder and made a sound of agreement, shooting Armin the same type of look.

Nudging his friend, Armin glanced to the side to see Eren trying for his attention. “Marco said you had a job interview, how did it go?” Armin’s throat sealed up at the question and it took him only a second to respond with a curt nod.

“Good, actually. The manager was really happy with me.” Armin responded happily, Eren seemed really excited at the response and grinned. “I knew it!” Eren rejoiced, patting Armin on the back in congratulation of his efforts.

Armin couldn’t help but return the smile. He was happy to see Eren happy even if it was for him. Eren wasn’t going to university and instead he opted for full time work. Sure, he was a tradie but he was making a lot more money than he himself currently was. Also Eren was a lot more competent with his hands than his mind—it was good for him.

They ordered their food with idle conversation between the groups. Armin noticed Reiner’s gaze prolonged on him, longer than a glance but shorter than a stare and he would look away whenever he thought Armin had caught him, which he did. He would then return to talking to an always jittery Bertolt and stoic Annie.

Once everyone had alcohol in them, the atmosphere became lighter and less forced.

“Just like the old days.” Ymir said, her arm draped around Christa as she drank from a half empty bottle of Japanese beer. “Now all we need is Reiner and Arm making out in the corner and we’ll be set!” She belted, causing a red flush to draw across the mentioned. Armin waved it off, laughing.

“Back in the day—when we weren’t studying for who knows what or working full time at who knows.” Reiner smirked, clashing his beer with Ymir’s. He as well was working full time like Eren as a labourer. He went to university for one semester before he decided it wasn’t for him.

Connie and Sasha stood, Sasha supporting her best friend’s weight with her arm. “And with that, we’re going home.” She giggled, finishing off her drink before settling it back onto the table. “Marco, Arm, you guys going to come with us?” She asked, Connie babbling nothing with clearly too much in him.

Marco glanced over at Armin, asking for his approval which he received in a shrug. “Looks like we might as well.” Armin yawned, glancing at his phone which read midnight. They should probably leave as well and Armin was feeling tired. He could see Marco had the same expression.

Marco and Armin stood from their seats, Marco saying his personal goodbyes and Armin the same. He hugged Eren and Mikasa, “I will see you two soon.” He said to his friends who responded with similar messages. “We’ll visit on our next day off.” Mikasa said, looking to Eren who confirmed with a nod. “Definitely!”

Finishing up their farewells, Armin made his way to meet up with Marco, Sasha and Connie outside but was stopped by Reiner’s hand. He glanced up over his shoulder towards the larger man with curiosity. Reiner motioned for Armin to speak with him in privacy and he did. Reiner led him outside, passing the other three who spared their prying glares.

When far enough from their friends, Reiner stopped and turned to face Armin, he smiled. “Hey, about what Ymir said—” Armin rose his hands and shook his head, “It’s alright, she was joking. Besides it’s been what, six months? We can joke about it now, I’m sure.” He sighed, wishing Ymir had said nothing but no one could teach the woman tact, not even Christa.

“No, no, I didn’t mean that I,” Reiner’s large hand went to the back of his neck, nervousness swelling, “I wanted to know how you were. I haven’t had the nerve to actually call you and see… I am sorry.” Armin smiled sweetly at Reiner, how he missed the gentle man’s words. How he could seem so vulnerable yet so strong at the same time.

Armin reached up and took Reiner’s hand in his own two. His hands were so utterly large and calloused, he could remember every place Reiner touched with his hands. The way they dragged across his supple skin and left unintentional bruises and scratches.

“Better than you think, I assure you.” Maybe if Armin hadn’t been urged by Eren to drink, he might not be so intimate with his ex-boyfriend but his decision making had been impaired.

Reiner’s gaze softened, his hand curling between Armin’s. “Armin—” Reiner was interrupted by Connie’s shouting which was quickly hushed by Marco and Sasha with a warning he’d disrupt the other restaurants. Armin sighed, holding Reiner’s palm to his chest, his heartbeat just barely felt through his sweater.

“Goodbye, Reiner.” Armin smiled up to his friend, releasing his grip and turning on his heel to catch up with his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos on this so far. I'm still feeling my writing it is not really as good as I want it to be and I'm writing Armin out of character.. let me know if I am.. besides that, thank you for the support so far and I PROMISE no more masturbation scenes until I write a proper sex scene. Also there will definitely be a sex scene in the next chapter.

Armin and Marco arrived to their building half an hour later with Sasha and Connie. They were careful about putting Connie to bed as he insisted on wailing about and doing _something_ in his drunk state. However they both managed on putting him to sleep along with Sasha. Those two were often in their friends care after drinking.

Walking back into their apartment, Marco began to boil some water. Neither of them were tired enough to sleep but would leisure in sitting around in their kitchen with a pot of tea. Armin took his usual spot on the counter and waited.

Marco looked up to where Armin was sitting and smiled at him in silence. He knew what his friend was trying to say without saying it. Armin couldn’t hide anything from Marco after all.

“Reiner still likes me, I think.” Armin admitted, rubbing his shoulder in thought, “I would be lying if I said I didn’t feel the same way, once.” He stared at the ground, the only sound filling the silence was the kettle bubbling with hot water.

“Yeah, I know.” Marco sighed, tea bags and sugar filing two mugs. He knew what Armin wanted without having to ask. “Well, everyone knows if I were to be frank.” He said sheepishly, quickly silencing the kettle when it whistled.

Armin ran his fingers through his hair, he couldn’t help but feel that would be true, “But I suppose Ymir was just the first one to say it? Typical.” He hissed, normally it was difficult to keep his privacy from their group. This proved it once again.

“Sorry.” Marco didn’t need to apologise as he handed Armin his tea after pouring a generous amount of milk into it. “Don’t,” Armin breathed the scent of earl grey, “I don’t want to say I saw this coming—but right now? I wish it had been months ago when I was still mourning our relationship.” He hummed.

Marco sat down at the kitchen table not too far from where Armin was sitting and shrugged, “Yeah, I remember. You were so upset back then, but then again, he did sleep with Bertolt without your knowing.” Armin used to wince at Bertolt’s name but it had little effect on him now.

“I try not to.” He smiled, if it were anyone he would have asked them not to talk about it. But Marco could do no wrong, he was simply too nice for it. “So what did you say to him?” Marco asked, Armin knew he wasn’t interested in gossip rather Armin’s wellbeing.

“Nothing.” Armin hesitated, sipping his tea, “I mean, he did ask me how I was and I told him. Maybe I should have just brushed him off, because I thought for a second that we were past this but of course not.” Marco stood, his hand comforting on Armin’s shoulder head. He ruffled the hair slightly.

“Try and distract yourself with your new job. Don’t worry yourself with relationships, you’re far too good for it.” Armin blushed faintly, “You’re too nice to me.” Marco chortled, shaking his head, “You’re worth it.” He ruffled Marco’s hair again and walked away, retreating to his room in silence.

Armin waited for the sound of Marco’s door to shut before he slipped off the counter. Finishing the rest of his tea, he dropped it into the sink and readied himself for bed by brushing his teeth and putting his hair up before dressing in his sleeping clothes.

He set his alarm to 8.30 in the morning, wanting to be fully ready for his second meeting with Hange.

* * *

 

It was exactly fifteen minutes before he was due to meet Hange. Marco had taken the train with him and they said goodbye on the carriage. Armin had just remembered the route to take to the company building and soon followed it. The plain yet familiar building came into view and he entered it.

Just like the day before, Petra was there to greet him. She must have recognised him because she spoke, “Mr. Arlert, pleasure to see you again.” She gestured towards the elevator, “Just like yesterday, Hange is awaiting you on the second floor today.”

Armin nodded, thanking her before he went to the elevator. He pressed the button just below the third and the elevator played the same music as before. It only took a second sooner than yesterday before he reached the second floor. The doors parted and revealed a hallway. The only open door was the first one on the right. On the inside was what he assumed was a practitioner’s office.

Hange stood in the office, chatting to the doctor with a tag reading ‘Jinn’. They both noticed his presence right away and ushered him into the room. Today Hange was wearing a vest and slacks, hair tied up in the same way but appearing undoubtedly male. Armin tried not to dwell on the subject.

“Morning Armin!” They greeted, a broad smile drawn across their face. The doctor smiled at him and Armin nodded in return, “Good morning.”

“Armin Arlert, this is Eld Jinn, our practitioner. I’m sure you will become much more familiar with each other soon.” Hange laughed, smacking Armin on the back and causing a mild whine to crawl up the back of his throat. After recovering, he peered up towards Hange with an embarrassed smile.

Eld chuckled in response, motioning for Armin to take a seat on the neatly made examination table. “Come on, Hange, don’t frighten the poor boy. Let’s get this over with so Nanaba can get her hands on him.”

Hange laughed, hands on their hips, “Fine, fine. Make sure he comes back working.”

* * *

 

Armin buttoned up his shirt and pulled his sweater back over his head. Eld hummed as he signed some papers, confirming that Armin was clean. It was no surprise to either of them but it was formalities that the company had to take. Waiting in patience, Eld finally finished faxing the proper papers to Hange.

“.. And that’s that.” The doctor sighed, turning in his desk chair to face Armin. “You’re free to leave. They are waiting for you on the fourth floor.” He nodded in response, thanking the doctor for his time. He wondered who he meant by ‘they’ possibly another stage of clearing his character.

* * *

 

Using the elevator once again, Armin ascended up onto the fourth floor. It was a similar set up to the last floor, except there was a closed door with his name taped to it.

This time he wasn’t met with Hange and instead a woman with short, blond hair manning a camera. She looked up from her device towards Armin with a neutral expression before glancing back down towards it.

He waited for her patiently, unsure if that’s what she expected from him. Almost a minute later the silent woman motioned for him to come closer and he did. The room was a bedroom. The walls were painted dark brown, like coffee, and the furniture was dark coloured and seemed modern and well kept. The only source of light was the professional-looking lighting and reflectors.

“My name is Nanaba.” She said suddenly, looking up once more to meet Armin’s gaze. He nodded in return, “Armin Arlert.” Nanaba nodded knowingly, she probably had known that before even meeting him. The aura that surrounded her was seamless and professional.

Her eyes drew up from his trousers to his long blond hair, she looked thoughtful before gesturing towards a clothes rack sitting in the corner of the room. “The first set of clothing.” Armin didn’t have to ask her to elaborate and simply followed her orders. He glanced over his shoulder to see her busied with the lighting.

Shaking off the nerves, he turned back to the rack of clothes and pulled off the first set. He checked the sizing before anything, knowing the numbers to be correct.

“Don’t be embarrassed. I’ve seen enough flesh to last two lifetimes.” Nanaba said suddenly, her voice interrupting the otherwise cold silence. “Right.” Armin struggled not to stutter. She had seen much more than just him, he had to remind himself. Nanaba did this for a living after all.

Armin could feel his heartbeat in his chest. It thumped loudly in his ears. This wasn’t like the time he bathed with Eren as children nor the times he had gotten dressed in the locker rooms in high school. His skin was meant to be seen, to be photographed and shown to the world.

Calming himself, Armin hurriedly redressed in his new clothing. They were not his particular style, so to speak, they weren’t button up shirts or sweaters with animal prints. Instead he was presented with a fitting black shirt with a v-neck and slim fitting washed out blue jeans. This was more Jean if anything.

Pulling off his sweater and loose jeans, he instead replaced them with his new clothes. They fit tightly against his skin, jeans pressed against the thin hairs on his legs made him feel uncomfortable and foreign.

His idle thoughts were soon interrupted by the door opening. He glanced over his shoulder, expecting Hange but instead a woman with short, ashy blond hair that reached her cheeks and small glasses touching the bridge of her small nose, appeared. She carried a small silver case and a fold out with her as she strode in.

“Rico.” Nanaba greeted the woman without turning her back. “Nanaba.” The other woman responded, heading straight towards Armin. She motioned for him to take a seat on one of the sofas and he did without question. She set up her table and placed the case on it, opening it up to reveal an array of makeup of all colours and shades.

“My name is Rico Brzenska,” She said, a small smile creeping up onto her lips, “I am in charge of makeup. I just spent the past two hours watching two men screwing into the sheets so please make this job easy for me.” Armin blinked, blue eyes wide. “O-Of course.”

Nanaba chuckled from the other side of the room, hands busy with adjusting a certain height of the lighting. “Erwin?” She asked, screws and bolts clicking into position.

“He’s a perfectionist, I’ll give him that.” Rico hummed as she dusted Armin’s cheek with a fine, loose powder.

He didn’t pay much attention to what she coated his face with after that. There was something brown dusted on his lids and then something pink on his cheeks. It wasn’t less than ten minutes later that Rico gave him the go.

“I have to be back on set for Mike. I’ll see you later.” Rico said to Nanaba and Armin, waving her wrist lightly as she made her way out the door. He watched as the silver doors closed before Nanaba brought his attention back to their task at hand.

“We only have a couple of hours for this shoot, so let’s get on with it.” She instructed, asking for him to move towards the bed while she adjusted the camera settings. It only took a second and he settled himself on the surprisingly comfortable mattress. He stared up towards the camera lens pointed towards him. He hadn’t posed for a photo since Christa had asked him to model for her.

“First time?” Nanaba asked, lowering her camera. Armin, caught off guard by the question, nodded shyly. “How’d you know?” She shrugged her shoulders in response, eyes watching him keenly as his fingers tangled themselves in the sheets, “I can tell. Just sit there and look towards me. Try your best to seem natural.”

Armin nodded, taking her advice as she rose the camera once more. He swallowed, trying to rid of the nerves tainting his body. Nanaba waited expectantly, and then Armin smiled towards the camera, hair brushed over to the side playfully. The camera flashed and snapped.

Nanaba paused, turning the camera to preview the photo. It was only a second after that a smile appeared on her thin lips. “Great.” She turned the camera back and urged him to strike more poses, “Keep going.”

Suddenly feeling the surge of confidence, Armin swung his legs to the side to show off another pose. It went on with several different positions, Nanaba instructing him on different ways to move his body where the light would reflect well.

Eventually, his shirt had come off during the display and so did his jeans. They were cast on the floor at the foot of the bed. He sat, back straight with his thumbs hooked into the band of his underwear. The atmosphere, despite silence along with Nanaba’s camera, was comfortable.

Just as he was ready to remove his clothes for the final shots, one of the doors leading to another set swung open. Nanaba tuned her head slightly, scowling at the new presence entering the room. “We’re still shooting.” She hissed, but the new entrant said nothing and instead moved to stand behind her, intimidating grey eyes on Armin.

He froze up instantly, spine gong rigid as his gaze directed towards Nanaba for assistance. She sighed in frustration, bringing her camera back up. “The mood was so good as well—ignore him, Armin, we just have these final shots and we’re done, alright?”

The man standing behind Nanaba had his arms crossed over his chest, muscles flexing underneath his shirt. Armin couldn’t see his face due to how the lighting shone in his visison, causing everything to be standing behind it to become dimmed and unrecognizable.

His eyes drew back to Nanaba and he nodded towards her. It would be fine if he just paid attention to her and only her. She had been taking photos of him for the past hour and she’s already seen more of his skin than most of his best friends. Besides, she made no taunts or jeers towards him whatsoever during their time together.

Armin slid his underwear down past his toned thighs, _the camera snapped_ , he lowered them to his ankles thighs pressed together, _the camera snapped_ , his underwear slid only to the tip of his toes and _the camera snapped again_. Once his garment had disappeared from his body, Nanaba made a motion for him to turn around. He moved so he was on his front, legs pulled back and his behind raised.

“Great,” She complimented him, glancing at the screen of the camera to check the previews like she did every few shots, “Sit up towards me and open your legs.” Armin hesitated, he had done a similar pose in his underwear but he felt a hundred times more exposed with nothing clinging to his body.

Deciding to be professional, despite the onlooking eyes of the stranger, Armin pushed himself back up with his arms bracing behind him and opened his legs. He looked downwards, cheeks flushed a light pink. Nanaba snapped some more shots of him in that position and complimented him once more.

“Do you think you can get hard for me?”

Armin almost choked on his tongue. His throat rattled and he had to take a second to catch his breath. Nanaba waited for him to return to his previous state, her expression neutral and awaiting an answer. His face turned red and he struggled to find the words to answer.

“I-I don’t know if I can do it on command, sorry.” Armin flushed with embarrassment, he thought that he might need to start learning how to do so if he wanted to be a part of the business. Could professionals get hard just like that?

Nanaba shook her head, she dropped her camera on the table and shuffled around for something. “Want to help instead of just standing around?” She must have snipped at the man watching the photo shoot. There was a little more shuffling until whoever was watching stepped forward past the lights and handed him a magazine.

Those same, intimidating, grey eyes stare right through him. It took Armin only a split second to recognise the face glaring at him.

Christian Quinn handed Armin a magazine. Their fingers brushed for only a moment and the video that he watched of Christian tied up with his muscles flexed and taut ran through his mind. He was even more handsome in the flesh, his gaze also much more intense.

“Oh, he’s hard already.” Nanaba deadpanned. Christian smirked at the statement, eyes flicking down towards Armin’s nether regions. “Brat.” He said between his teeth before retreating to behind the studio lights.

Armin’s hands flew to his crotch, covering his half hard cock. He hadn’t even realised he was so aroused by the man’s very presence. His hard stare had gone right through him and he couldn’t control how his body reacted. It must have been because he was a pornstar and he could only see him in a sexual light instead of anything else.

Knowing Nanaba was waiting, he uncovered his privates and pulled his legs open again, awaiting the snaps of the camera before he moved again. There were a few more changes in his position until they stopped again.

He let out a breath, skin burning up from his arousal. He glanced down towards his erection, remembering when Reiner used to tease him for how small it was, but then expressed how much he loved the way it pressed up against his stomach when he was pushed to his boundaries. He always called it cute but somehow it didn’t bother him back then.

A small tube dropped onto the sheets beside him. Armin looked over to it curiously, brows scrunched. “Masturbate.” Nanaba instructed, her voice not inclining any personal feelings towards the subject.

Armin slowly picked up the tube, it contained a clear, water-based liquid. It was quite obvious that it was lubricant. It wasn’t his favourite brand but he wasn’t one to complain.

Opening the cap, he poured some of the substance into his fingers. It coated his digits quite easily, spreading down to his palm in rivets. Deciding he had more than enough, he brought his fingers to his hard length and began to stroke it. Nanaba had been snapping away at him without his notice and the steely eyes were still stern on his form.

If he hadn’t had two pairs of eyes on him, Armin might have taken more care and time with his strokes but instead he rushed himself to orgasm. His breath hitched and his body jerked at the sensation, a loud moan coming from his throat as he came over his chest and thighs. In a couple of short spurts he was soon spent.

The studio lights turned off in a flash. The ceiling light took its place and illuminated the entire room. Armin winced, eyes stinging and unaccustomed to the brightness above him. Nanaba approached him with a towel and a bottle of water.

“Clean yourself up.” He nodded tiredly, stifling a yawn as he wiped himself down with the towel and drank from the bottle. It was refreshing.

Armin looked up to search for Christian but he was nowhere to be seen. He must have sneaked out after the shoot was over, or before, Armin wasn’t paying much attention to his presence after his mind had drifted.

“You did well.” Nanaba didn’t seem like the type who easily gave out compliments but they fell casually from her lips. “Hange will call you. Until then you can go home.” Armin nodded more than happy to go home and take a shower. He smelled like sweat and sex and it wasn’t very pleasant.

Searching for his underwear, he hurriedly pulled them back on along with his clothes and headed home, sparing a farewell to Nanaba and Petra on his way out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance for the really bad sex scene. To be honest I didn't feel like writing a sex scene because I wasn't in the mood to? I don't know but yeah with my computer's power supply blowing up and school holidays making work a bigger hassle than it needs to be; yeah, either way my bad for the chapter and I will probably rewrite the final sex scene to be a lot better when I can.

Coming home to a note on the fridge, Marco had gone to dinner with Jean, Ymir and Christa, Armin went straight for his laptop bringing it out into the lounge room so he could turn the television on. Usually Marco would scold him for having it on while he was on his computer, something about saving on the bills, but he wasn’t home.

Armin sat with his feet up on the couch, laptop resting on his thighs as he logged on to his Facebook. Nothing caught his interest beside a single new message in his inbox.

_Today, 7.12 PM_

_Jean Kirstein: Too busy to join us for dinner? :(_

Armin chuckled at the message, shaking his head and typing up a response.

_Armin Arlert: I’m sorry!! Next time_

Biting on his lower lip, Armin could swear that Jean was flirting with him. It had been two months since he started to randomly message him with things like, ‘I missed you at uni today’ or ‘Where were you tonight?’ and to be honest it wasn’t unwelcome. Armin had found starting relationships awkward since Reiner because it had been uncomfortable.

Though of course, it could be Jean just being Jean. He didn’t want to assume anything from someone had had known for more than half his life.

Dismissing Facebook, Armin checked on his email. It was the usual business except he had received a personal message from Hange. Without a second thought he opened it up and read what was within.

_Sender: Hange Zoe_

_Hello Armin! We’ve processed your photos and have published them on the website. Attached are account details that you can use to log in and out free of charge with access to our products (just one of the perks of working for HZ!)_

_Tomorrow I will send you another email attached with a script—please learn it as best as you can for Friday._

_See you soon,_

_Hange Zoe_

Opening up the attachment, he found exactly what Hange said he would. It was a username and password that should work on the website. He glanced over his shoulder towards the door before opening up a new tab.

The promotion for Christian’s videos had ended. Maybe it was only a one day thing, either way there was a list of updates that caught his attention foremost. The only update was a new photoset of someone named Faith Charon. The thumbnail was vaguely recognisable.

Suspecting it, he opened up the photoset. Unlike the albums before, every photo was available. It even had a warning to say when the more explicit images would start. Armin found a blush making its way to his cheeks but clicked on the first link nonetheless.

It was a full resolution photo of Armin. He sat on the bed with his legs slightly opened up and his spine tilted back so his stomach appeared more flat. The colour of his clothes and the room contrasted against his pale skin and sunny hair. He didn’t realise the trick of the colours until he looked at the photos himself. Nanaba knew what she was doing.

“Wow.” He mouthed silently going through the next slides. It was as expected all of him with the various stages of becoming nude. It was a strange almost other-worldly feeling seeing himself in those images. The look in his eyes and the soft features of his face seemed so unreal—perhaps it was photoshop but he could not see himself in those blue, seductive eyes aimed at the camera lens.

When the images became more heated, Armin cheeks grew darker and darker until his ears were touched with pink. His skin looked brighter, smoother, under the professional lighting. Once he was naked and stimulating himself with flushed flesh and skin covered in a sheen of erotic sweat.

Armin cursed himself when his trousers suddenly felt the familiar sensation of becoming tight. He pressed his thighs together to suppress the urge as he continued on. The images became more intense, his expression edging closer and closer to orgasm.

Strangely, he could pinpoint the exact image that Christian had entered the room. He could still remember his gaze lingering on him, eyes akin to polished steel staring right into the core of his soul. Armin pulled his head back thinking about the man—he was so mesmerising. Even his touch which connected for a split second.

Suddenly remembering he had an all-access pass to the website, Armin searched for Christian’s name in the search bar. He clicked on a relatively fast paced video, one hand palming himself through his trousers as he waited for the video to buffer.

Snaking his nimble fingers into the band of his pants, Armin could feel the wetness begin to pool around a spot in his underwear. Christian’s low pitched grunts and the sound of skin slapping against skin was enough to push his erection up against his jeans. It was rough and restricting, enough for Armin to fully grasp himself with his bare hand.

It sent a jolt through his spine and a moan to fall from his lips. It was perfection—until the door slammed open and the voices of his friend’s filled the room.

“I can’t believe they made us wait 20 minutes and then—nothing!” Ymir complained loudly, her heavy coat falling onto the kitchen counter with a loud slam.

“It happens.” Jean’s disappointed sigh filled the room while Marco and Christa ushered themselves in. Armin’s hand shot out of his pants and slammed his laptop closed. This caught his friend’s attention and their gazes shot towards their blond haired friend.

“Hey Armin!” Christa chirped, leaning over the back of the couch to peck her friend’s cheek. He returned the gesture to his close friend, earning a ‘Keep it in your pants!’ from Ymir.

Armin stood, bringing his laptop with him to cover his crotch as he walked up to the group. He sat a one of the kitchen chairs in front of the bench, computer still firmly pressed against his trousers in a weak-willed attempt to wilt his erection.

“Hey Arm.” Jean greeted as he retrieved a beer from the fridge. He handed one to Ymir after asking Armin if he wanted one which he declined. “How long you been home for?” He asked, popping the can open and dropping his elbows on the counter leaning on his front.

“Half an hour.” Armin responded, looking towards Marco who was putting away his friend’s cloaks on the rack. “You didn’t manage to get dinner?” He continued noticing that they were dressed up for wherever they had planned to go.

Christa shook her head, currently seated in her girlfriend’s lap. “They were filled to the brim with customers. We decided to eat at home maybe order takeout.” She sighed wistfully shaking her head, even those slight movements graceful. “Yeah, fuck it I am fed up with that fancy shit.” Ymir huffed resting her chin on her short girlfriend’s head.

“You guys alright with Chinese?” Marco asked as he looked through the various takeout menus he and Armin collected over the months they’ve lived together, “You eating, Armin?” He asked with his fingers to the dial.

“No thanks, I think I’ll just head to bed.” Armin smiled sheepishly, to be honest he just wanted to be in private while he relieved himself. Marco nodded and went ahead with their orders. Jean raised his arm and pressed his cold palm against Armin’s forehead.

He hummed, turning his hand around to the back of it to measure his temperature, “Yeah you’re heating up. Come get us if you want anything to eat.” He chuckled, releasing the other. Armin flushed at the touch and nodded in silent agreement, rushing to his room to take care of his minor issue.

* * *

 

“How’d you find the script?” Hange asked, dropping the pages of the script onto their desk, scattering them and making Armin feel just a little uncomfortable at the uncaring notion. He swallowed it and did his best to ignore it, lips turning up into a small smile

“I like it. I feel like you’ve given me something easy to start up on—which I appreciate.” Amin quickly added, his fingers scrunching around his own script carefully placed in his hands, “And you’re not uncomfortable with the direction?” Hange asked slowly, today they were wearing trousers and a blouse with a slim fitting waistcoat.

Armin shook his head, admittedly he thought it was a little strange but in this world it would probably be only the tip of the iceberg.

“Great. Let’s take you to set then! You’ll be working with one of our veterans so you’d hopefully feel a little more comfortable for your first shot.” She winked at him causing Armin to blush. He wondered who he would be working with—maybe someone he had already watched on the website. But to be honest he had mainly been skimming through Christian’s videos more than any other.

Hange led Armin out through her office and up the elevator to the highest part of the building—the 6th floor. He followed them to one of the doors on the hallway which was marked with an ‘occupied’ sign. Hange opened the door with their foot creating an entrance which was a little more dramatic than Armin hoped.

The room was a little more elegant than the last. The walls were painted a wine red with oak floorboards. The walls were decorated with fine paintings and other ornaments, and a window occupying one side draped in a dark green curtain. On one side of the room was a large, commanding desk made from a dark wood. There was a bed and chairs made from similar materials—the bed looked especially comfortable with a canopy and velvet pillows.

There were two sets of cameras with various different lights shining on where they decided on filming. Nanaba was instructing two men on how to fix up their shooting gear, a man with dark spiked hair and a serious expression and another who had a strikingly similar cut to Jean but with a permanently bitter disposition. They were probably the cameramen.

“Hey.” Nanaba greeted with her usual neutral tone, hands fumbling with one of the large cameras. “You’ve met Nanaba, our head camerawoman, and this is Gunther and Oluo our cameramen.” The two men nodded towards Armin in succession before they went back to work. Moving along, there was a man sitting in one of the prop seats with his back towards them, face being dusted with makeup by Rico.

“This is your costar, Erwin Smith, also known as Victor Burton. We tend to refer to each other by our first names instead of our aliases. Keeps the atmosphere casual.” Hange nudged Armin on the shoulder as he had just been caught staring at the man he would be having sex with in front of a camera. It was Victor Burton! The second most popular actor in the company. He couldn’t help but feel a little small in his presence.

The man in question turned his head over his shoulder. Thick eyebrows letting up in surprise at the new addition. He stood up once Rico retreated and walked over towards Hange and Armin, hand extended so he could shake.

“Pleasure.” Armin blushed with his hand so small in comparison to Erwin’s large palms and long fingers. “Armin, right?” He asked earning an embarrassed nod from the other. “I saw your photos. You look really great under the camera, I wouldn’t have expected it.” His thin lips upturned into a smirk, “You’re so pretty in real life.”

Armin’s face burned red in embarrassment—being complimented by Victor Burton was flattering and an amazing feeling. “Th-Thank you.” He replied, fidgeting with his fingers once their hands left each other. “I look forward to working with you.” Erwin eyes scanned Armin from head to toe, smirking before leaving to speak to Nanaba about something.

Hange swung their hand to slap Armin on the back causing a squeak of surprise to come from mouth. “You’ll have fun with him.” They chuckled throatily, “I have to watch over another production. I’ll come back to check up on you later.” Armin meekly said his goodbyes and Hange shot him a wish of good luck before leaving the set.

Rico snatched Armin’s arm and sat him down on the seat Erwin previously occupied. The familiar scent of makeup filled his nostrils and as soon as he sat down he was done. His clothes were replaced with a school uniform. It reminded him of his old uniform which was somewhat daunting—but it was different enough to not cause a stir in him.

The trousers were red plaid and snug against his calves and thighs fitting tightly to show off his figure. The blazer was maroon and had a mysterious emblem stitched to the breast. His tie was a dark grey colour and wrapped up around the collar of his dress shirt. It felt strange to be back in uniform after a whole year of being out of high school.

“Are we ready to start filming?” Nanaba asked everyone in the room and when she earned the affirmative she directed Erwin and Armin to the area around the desk where the cameras were focused. Armin still had his script in hand and even though he had memorised the lines off by heart he didn’t want to mess up in front of Erwin.

“Let’s start from the top. Are you two ready?” Nanaba asked over the bulk of the camera resting on her shoulder. Armin handed the script to Oluo and nodded, looking over towards Erwin shyly. He was wearing a white dress shirt accompanied by snug dress trousers. Silver, wireframe glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. Not making him look older but somehow more handsome—more pleasing to look at.

Nanaba counted down from three and suddenly silence.

“Your grades are somewhat… concerning to say the least.” Erwin said slowly circling the desk, Armin’s eyes following him as he pressed his rear at the edge of the desk. “Do you understand what this means?”

“Would you mind explaining it to me again, Sir?” Armin asked feigning a cheeky disposition, his palms flat against the desk.

Erwin finished in front of Armin, his arm going to his side to press against the desk, effectively keeping him to one side. “Detention.” He whispered, Armin could see one of the cameramen move the camera around so it wasn’t facing Erwin’s back.

“No extra classes?” Armin pouted, tilting his head to the side, “But what will happen if my grades don’t get any better?”

Using his free hand, Erwin tilted Armin’s chin up to face him at his enormous height. “Then that means more detentions.” He skilfully handled Armin’s chin to move so his neck was exposed. “More time with me. Don’t tell me that’s something you dislike?” He asked as his lips came into contact with the milky white skin.

Armin shuddered under his touch, a low moan coming from his full lips. “Sir!” He whined in surprise, hands coming up to touch the older man’s shoulders.

“Relax, Armin.” Nanaba said from behind the camera. He tried not to flinch at the order and instead relaxed his limbs under Erwin’s touch.

“You’re my top student, Faith.” His wide hands were somewhat calloused and felt rough against Armin’s silky skin. Arousal was also pooling in the bottoms of his stomach causing him to bend slightly into the man’s touch, “Always so obedient…”

His tongue touched the shell of Armin’s ear causing a mix of a shudder and a moan to come from his throat.

“Just tell me, how far are you willing to go to fix your grades?” Erwin’s hands moved down to pull away at the blazer, sliding it down Armin’s willing shoulders. It fell away easily and to the floor into a discarded heap.

“That depends. What do you want from me, Sir?” Armin asked, his teeth tugging on his lower lip. He turned around, the script coming to him in his head, “I am happy to take… some extra credits.” Armin whispered in a hushed whisper, pressing his rear into Erwin’s crotch, his hard length already making itself present through the material.

Armin’s hands pressed lightly against the edge of the desk and squeezed hard as Erwin’s lips began to trace his nape, pressing soothing kisses into his skin. He moaned softly and continued to press his firm ass into Erwin.

Erwin sighed loudly into his ear, “I think that would do nicely.” He chortled, voice in deep, delicious rivets like a melody in Armin’s ears.

“Oh Sir, I—” Armin’s fingers tightened on the oak and he shifted his foot on the corner of the rug causing it to pull backwards against the polished floorboard and Armin to drop to the ground. He shrieked in surprise, gripping onto anything for purchase, which happened to be Erwin and he sent them both crashing down onto the ground.

There was silence after his tumble and Armin’s face was beetroot red in shock and embarrassment. He had caused him and Erwin to fall over backwards so he was laying on top of the older, much larger man, gripping at his shirt.

“I—I am so sorry, I didn’t mean—oh my god are you alright?” Armin hurried to his feet and aided Erwin up to his. He chuckled in what sounded in delight, completely breaking character as the cameras stopped rolling.

“I am fine,” Erwin responded, dusting his pants off from the slight rustle of their fall. Armin had taken the liberty to cover his face with both his hands, trembling in humiliation of his trip. “Get him some water.” Nanaba said to one of the cameramen who complied, handing a bottle to Erwin.

“Come, come.” The man peeled Armin’s hands away from his face, colour dying to a soft shade of pink, “It happens. Don’t be so rough on yourself.” He smiled, somehow this man’s gaze comforted him. It was warm and hypnotising.

Armin thanked him for the water and drank from it. His nerves had shied away for now but he couldn’t shake the embarrassment. “Don’t let this mess up your performance.” He pat Armin on the shoulder reassuringly before rearing his head towards Nanaba, “Where are we continuing from?”

“I think that would do nicely.” She repeated from the script. The cameras were turned into other angles, awaiting for the actors to reposition themselves. Armin swallowed his nerves, readying himself into the same position, waiting for Erwin’s heat to return to him. Once he felt Erwin’s back against him he sighed.

“Oh, Sir, tell me what to do.” Armin begged, his mind working to return him to the cool atmosphere of the act, Erwin hummed in his ear and shifted his hands to the young boy’s hips.

“First, we don’t need these.” He tugged his trousers down after unzipping them, cascading them down Armin’s lithe thighs and to his knees until Armin stepped out of them.

Erwin’s erection soon returned, prodding against the end of Armin’s spine, begging to be released from its garments. “Turn.” He commanded and while expecting it he turned to face the older man, lips glazed in a sheen of saliva and eyes hazed in a mask of fog. “On your knees, my student.”

Armin fell to his knees on Erwin’s command, the man unzipped the garment with practised ease and his cock flopped out, half-hard, onto Armin’s cheek. He winced at the present of the hot appendage suddenly on his skin. It was huge, just like in his videos, only slightly throbbing at the shaft.

“Eyes on each other.” Nanaba said above the silence. Armin glanced up to meet Erwin’s gaze, blue meeting blue, until the older man motioned towards his erection.

Taking the silent cue, Armin spread his lips and covered him with his hot cavern. He only managed to bring half of the man’s cock into his mouth until it swelled to full length and began to poke at the back of his throat. His gag reflex reacted for a second before calming down and allowing the appendage to twitch in his mouth.

Using his dripping saliva as lubrication, Armin used his thin fingers to wrap around Erwin and pump him. The man standing above him groaned in approval, his hips bucking slightly at the entrance of Armin’s throat, the tightness wrapping around him for only a second.

“Fuck.” Erwin hissed, his large, stocky fingers coming to Armin’s long, silk hair and tugged. Armin relished in the taste of salt and sweat from Erwin, his cock twitching and pulsating in his mouth. His teeth scraped against him for a second and he winced—it was an accident but it seemed Erwin didn’t notice it.

Armin flicked his tongue over the tip of Erwin’s cock, pumping him with the small of his hand. Erwin’s thursts became less controlled and with less rhythm.

Yanking Armin’s hair back with his tightened fist, he smirked down towards his companion and nodded his head towards the desk. “Towards me.”

Trembling, Armin just barely managed, “Yes Sir.” From his trembling lips, tongue still savouring the taste of Erwin, and obeyed. His knees were shaken due to arousal, small erection against the sheer material of his underwear a very obvious wet patch where it had been pressing.

Armin climbed onto the desk, albeit a little clumsy earning a word from Nanaba over the cameras, and soon steadied himself with his knees firmly onto the hard wood. His behind raised, underwear torn away by Erwin’s greedy hands, and presented to the older man behind him.

“Cut.” Armin groaned at Nanaba’s words, pressing his forehead into the soothingly chilled temperature of the wood. Erwin chuckled behind him, groping Armin’s full behind. “You’re doing well so far. We’ll be done soon.” The compliment went straight to Armin’s cock and he nodded meekly in response.

The crew fumbled behind him, Armin was instructed not to move so he remained in his position, feeling somewhat silly with his behind raised like a ready whore. His puckered entrance twitched, impatience and awaiting Erwin’s cock.

Soon, Erwin was behind him once more and the cameras were rolling.

Something slick rolled down the crack of Armin’s ass, knowing soon that it was lubricant based on the texture and how painfully cold it was, Armin moaned loudly his spine arching. “You’re eager for my cock, aren’t you?” Erwin leant over to whisper into Armin’s ear, he shuddered in return of the hot breath on his ear, “How badly do you want it?”

Erwin shoved two slicked fingers into Armin. He choked on his breath for a second, head whipping back and eyes widening in surprise at the sudden intrusion. His fingers were so much bigger than his own, they were not slender and soft but thick with long joins and some callouses.

“Please, Sir,” Armin begged, his knees shaking even though they were steadied on the desk beneath him, “I want… I need,” He corrected himself with his fingernails scratching into the polished oak, “I need your fat cock inside me.”

Something must have struck Erwin because his fingers began to move more feverishly, they scissored Armin’s entrance opening him wide. “Please.” He dragged out his words as Erwin added a third and soon a fourth digit. His fingers had spread Armin wide, preparing him for the much larger insertion.

Just as soon as they were inside him, Erwin removed them. He wiped his fingers on his trousers and moved them to his waiting length. It dripped at the tip and was still slick from Armin’s saliva. “Here is your reward for being such an obedient student.”

Armin opened his mouth, another beg ready to fall from his lips but it was replaced with a loud gripe. Erwin’s 1engthy cock had sheathed itself into Armin with one thrust.

“S-Sir!” Armin cried, fingernails screeching against the desk the coating peeling from his struggle for purchase. Erwin grunted in response, his fingertips digging into Armin’s milky thighs leaving red marks in their wake.

The shallow thrusts that came cause sweet sounds to drip from Armin’s lips. He reared back into Erwin’s hips as they collided with him—sloppy sounds with lube mixed with flesh rebounded onto the walls making them seem louder and more real than anything.

Erwin’s hands went to Armin’s sides and flipped him over in one smooth motion. He was strong enough to carry the small blonde with only one arm so it wasn’t an unbelievable feat to accomplish. Armin stared up towards the older man longingly, his ocean blue eyes glazed in a haze of lust and desperation for Erwin to reach his deepest places.

“Fuck.” Erwin drawled, “You’re so tight.” He said honestly as he rammed into Armin, his thrusts having less time between them until moments later he began to slow. He convulsed slightly, his prick pulsating with need, “Where do you want it?” He asked, strangely composed for his position.

“I-Inside.” Armin just barely managed to respond between heaves of his breath. Erwin complied, sheathing himself as deep as he could and released. His expression churned into something like pleasure and only a second later when his hot seed began to fill Armin, did he cum as well.

The white fluid, thicker than usual he noted absently, spurted onto his flat stomach. It was sticky and gross but Armin had little time to dwell on the fact before his head thudded softly against the surface beneath him—losing consciousness in an instant.

“Cut.”


End file.
